


Supernatural One-Shots

by Loststar1028



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loststar1028/pseuds/Loststar1028
Summary: I say one shots but if I like the way something goes enough I might add on





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: DO NOT EXPECT REGULAR UPDATES I AM A BUSY PERSON AND THIS IS JUST SOMEWHERE FOR ME TO BINGE WRITE FOR WHEN I'M FEELIN IT

Other than that, please enjoy my writing and feel free to comment!


	2. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute shit with Dean, nothing nasty!

The clock on your phone said it was 1 in the morning which officially marks the third hour you've spent laying awake in your bed waiting for sleep to overtake you. As a hunter you've been through more than your fair share of loss, but it always bugged you the most when you couldn't save the victim that was so close to making it. The boys were sleeping in their rooms in the bunker probably sleeping the night away while you lay here, staring at the little glowing stars Sam helped you put up their forever ago, and slowly giving in to the desire to crawl into bed with Dean. The two of you had been together since Sam invited you to stay full time at the bunker, which soon turned into him elbowing Dean harshly which gave away the entire plan. With the biggest sigh you could muster you heave yourself from the warm blankets on your bed and slip into the dimly lit halls. The path from your room to Deans is muscle memory at this point for a number of reasons, late night realizations, nightmares, being unreasonably cold or rather hot and bothered. You gently knock on his door despite running in all the time you knew better than to surprise him when he's sleeping. Once you hear a faint grunt of acknowledgment the door quickly opens and shuts behind you.

"Everything alright sweets?" His voice is gruff from just being woken up.

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't sleep." You explain meekly, slowly walking up to the side of his bed. Without another word he opens the blankets for you to crawl under, you oblige and snuggle into his chest. His warmth and firm chest familiar to you as you bury your face into his shirt. His arm wraps around your waist while his other hand brushes your hair out of your face.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

"No." You smile softly at the kiss and lace your fingers through his, kiss his knuckles and tuck your hands between your chests. Dean knows better than to press the subject until you're ready to talk. The rhythm of steady breathing lulls into the sleepy calmness you've been craving since you got home.

"Thank you." 


End file.
